Rushing Time
Rushing Time is a HTFF episode of season 110. Plot Rush is sleeping in his bed, his alarm clock goes off but he ignores it. He wakes up later but it's 5 minutes before school starts. Rush starts panicing and starts to run towards the door. However he had forgotten that he ordered cupcakes from Sweets that was gonna be delievered in the morning. Sweets knocks on the doorbell but Rush is too busy trying to get out the house, ounce he opens the door, before Sweets could say anything Rush opens the door to fast, causing her to smash in between the door and the wall of the house. Rush then starts walking down the sidewalks of the streets where Twinkie is juggling a axe, a boomerang, and a ball. The Entertainer and Hippy are watching and they are inprised. However Rush whens past Twinkie fast that she loses controll of the objects. All looked shocked, but when the objects fall down, The Entertainer gets sliced in half, while Hippy is decapitated by the bommerang. Twinkie screams in horror, only to have her face impaled by the boomerang when it comes back at her. Rush ends up coming across Bushy who decided it was a good idea to poor toxic acid on the sidewalk he was running on. Unfortunately, Rush was running so fast that the acid splashed onto Bushy, causing his head to melt. After that Rush runs by Bother who is laughing at him, Rush had papers flying out of his buckbag, the paper was sharp. While Bother was still laughing the paper zoomed across him, causing him to be sliced into pieces, along with paper being scattered everywhere on the ground. Bark and Pecky are talking to each other, when Rush runs towards them, he was running so fast to the point where the friction on his caused fire to be spreaded everywhere, Pecky is set on fire and Bark is blown into the woods. When Bark lands in the woods. Apparently Buzz was in the woods and saw him. Buzz ended up chopping Bark up off screen. Rush then accidentally runs into a store where Kibble is trying to find a spare bucket, Rush not paying attention ends up running into the buckets, the buckets that were falling crushed Kibble's head. A Generic tree friend calls Zet for Rush to go to jail. Once Zet arrives at the store, he arrestes Rush and throws him inside the jail building, Rush was just sitting there sadly just thinking about the bad stuff that will happen to him. Until another Generic Tree Friends lets him out. Rush shakes his hand with them and runs out of the jail. Rush fanilly arrives at the school Cole is working on a sign to hang up on the school wall. Rush runs under the stand he was on, the stand loses control and Cole falls, only to be impaled through the head with one of the stand pieces. Rush jumps around happliy because he somehow manage to make it before school started and for him to be late. The sign was not nailed correctly yet so it was gonna fall. Rush happily walks to the door, only to be crushed by the sign. The iris closes on the school door which saids Have a good weekend! See you on Monday! Moral: 'Make sure you check up on your days! Deaths *Sweets is crushed between the door and the wall. *The Entertainer is sliced in half. *Hippy is decapitated. *Twinkie's face is impaled by the boomerang. *Bushy's face is melted. *Bother is cut to pieces. *Pecky burns to death. '(Death not seen) *Bark is chopped apart by Buzz. (Death not seen) *Kibble's head is crushed. *Cole is impaled on the stand piece. *Rush is crushed by the sign. Injuries *Rush's feet might have been damaged from the acid. Trivia *This episode was gonna have something to do with Kibble instead of Rush. *Flaky is seen getting some snackes when Rush runs into the store. *Bother's tail is missing, shown on his death. *The Entertainer's death is similar to Mime's death in Something Fishy **Twinkie's death is similar to Soffie's death in Trouble with the Trolley *Rush was gonna be sliced in half. *This is Bother's second apperance. Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes